vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Knight Wiki:Talk Page Policy
Vampire Knight Wiki has a reasonably stern policy regarding message walls (formerly talk pages) here. The message wall is a communication feature that allows you to send public messages to other users. Below is more information. What is a Message Wall Message Wall is a communication feature that allows you to send public messages to other users. The message wall feature replaced user talk pages, but the concept is essentially the same. It is a place on your account where you and others can leave messages about topics, which should be wiki-related. It's a public but direct form of communication, as opposed to the forum which is for general discussion and not directed at anyone in particular. When you leave a message on someone else's wall, or if someone leaves a message on your wall, you both automatically follow the message thread so you will both see new responses. For more information on Message Walls, see . People Who Can Message You on Your Wall Generally, anyone can message you on your wall, and you can message anyone on their wall. Occasionally your wall may be subject to spam or vandalism. If so, remove the content and contact an administrator. Any abuse to another users' wall may lead to instruction to no longer use the message wall feature. Regulations There are limitations as to what is allowed on on a user's message wall, either another users' wall or your own. Messages cannot contain material deemed unacceptable by an administrator. Users can report content if they are insulted or offended by the content of your message. Depending on the severity of the content, you will be asked to remove the content or an administrator will do it for you. Failure to make a requested edit may result in an additional warning or a ban. Content violations will result in at least a warning. If the content is severe enough, you might be banned without a warning. If it is also a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use, Staff might also be alerted. Unacceptable content * Do not violate any other policies we have on this wiki. * Do not violate Wikia's Terms of Use. See also Wikia Community Guidelines for general good advice. * Do not include any pornographic material. Suggestive content is allowed to an extent. Depending on how admin and fellow users feel, it will or will not be removed. It might result in a warning or a temporary ban. Feel free to ask an admin if you are uncertain. You might later be asked to remove approved material if other users are later bothered by it. * No advertising other wikis or websites. No click-pay links. * No hate speech including racism, ethnic slurs, sexism, misogyny, homophobia, etc. * No ship warring, ship bashing, character bashing, etc. * Keep a neutral mood while editing and leaving messages. Of course, you can joke around and maybe a little teasing, but if the person you message finds it an unsuitable thing, you will be warned. * Keep your messages relevant to the topic and try not to stray from anything un-related to the wiki. * Some profanity can be used, but not excessively.